Dark Castles
by fortheloveoffandom
Summary: Castiel has been bred and raised to be a pleasure angel, sold to the highest bidder once he is of age. But what will happen when his new master, Dean, is a beautiful royal figure with a dark past, who treats Castiel as nothing more than a sex toy?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was bored and randomly came up with this idea. Destiel has become my new OTP, so it's time I et a story out about these boys! It'll probably only be 3 chapters or so, but you never know. **

**LOTS OF DESTIEL SMUT IN THIS FICTION. M/M, slave/master, etc. If you don't like it, I suggest you read elsewhere.**

* * *

Castiel stood in line with the rest of the angels, excitement fluttering through the lot of them. Today was the day they would be displayed to thousands of wealthy individuals who were interested in purchasing their own angel, the use of which would be primarily sexual pleasure.

"Remember what I told you," said Crowley, their trainer. "The doors will open and your name will be called. You will walk to the middle of the floor, smile prettily, and do exactly what you're told. Then, the bidding will begin and the highest bidder will be the lucky one to take you home. Understand?"

Crowley smacked Castiel, who'd been too preoccupied by the chatter of the crowd that came from behind the closed doors. Castiel whimpered and held his face. The other trainers had spent hours on each angel, making sure they looked perfect to be presented. If he wasn't perfect, he'd been warned, then no one would want him, and he'd be sold to a cheap master who would not take care of him.

"Do you understand?" Crowley asked, inches from Castiel's face.

"Yes, sir," he replied, as confidently as he could.

Crowley fixed Castiel's thin robe that clung to his naked body. "No need for you to look so worried. You're the best product we have. Everyone out there will be bidding for you."

The angels didn't mind being referred to as an item to be sold. They were raised with this knowledge, and nothing else. The caretakers were very good to them, making sure each angel would turn out to be a desirable commodity. They were fed the finest of foods, groomed endlessly, and were told that they were being prepared for their true masters, who would take them home to care for them, while the angels fulfilled their duties.

The doors opened, sending Castiel's stomach into a knot. He suddenly hoped that his name would not be called first, so that he would not have to face the thousands of people watching and judging him. He'd been told countless times since he was born that he was a special angel, one that men would die to get their hands on. He'd always. taken it for the compliment that it was, but it suddenly felt more like a threat.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," said a booming voice from the other side, "to this year's first angel auction. I believe you'll find today's selection to be one of the finest we've had yet. Man's Angels breed the finest angels together to create the quality product you expect from us. They are well fed, trained, and groomed to exceed standards. They desire nothing but to please their masters and find themselves restless when they are not given the opportunity to satisfy. Most importantly, every single angel sold is 100 percent pure virgin. They will crave only their master's touch."

The crowd applauded and then was suddenly hushed by the auctioneer. "Let's start this auction, shall we? Our first piece is perhaps the finest of his age range. Bred to withstand even the... roughest... of circumstances, and certainly blessed with a beautiful face to match, is our very own Castiel! Cas, come on out here."

Castiel took a few steps forward, then hesitated at the sight before him. People were seated in a full circle around the floor, with dozens of levels elevated so they could look down on the angel. He looked back to his fellow angels for support, but Crowley was right behind him, nearly shoving him out of the tunnel.

The crowd went silent as he took the long walk to the center of the floor, where the auctioneer he recognized as Zachariah, stood. Zachariah circled him and continued speaking about Castiel as if he couldn't hear. "As you can see, Castiel has a very small frame, fit for men and women alike. And with a face like this, you'll want to show him off every opportunity you have!The crowd chuckled and he turned to the angel. "Castiel, could you please remove your robe now?"

The angels were raised to be comfortable bearing their bodies to others, but Castiel couldn't help blush when he disrobed himself to the thousands watching him.

"Ah, such a fine body this one has. Thin, yet defined muscles. Castiel, would you spin around for this lovely audience? Yes, that's it. Thank you. Not only will he be a great addition to your bedroom, but this one also has a basic knowledge of the human language and is very intelligent for his kind! Since he's such a hot commodity, we'll start the bidding at twenty thousand."

Well over half the stadium raised their hands. Castiel could feel himself getting more nervous, but continued smiling nonetheless. As the amount of hands dwindled down, he was asked to perform other simple tasks, such as bending over, getting on his hands and knees, and other things that just made him blush more.

"Wow. Ladies and gentlemen, we are up to eight hundred thousand dollars for this lovely angel. Do we have any takers?"

Only one raised their hand at this offer. Castiel tried to get a good look at the person's face, but the only thing he could see at this distance was clearly a man in a suit, with a hat covering his eyes. He wondered if this mysterious man would be his new master.

"We have a winner!" Zachariah stated, then requested Castiel put his robe back on. He was guided to the other side of the floor, where another tunnel stood. He waited there and his robe was replaced with clothing and a slave collar, a symbol that he was now under the command of a master.

The man who had bid on Castiel was led into the tunnel.

"Hello, master." Castiel bowed his head in respect.

The man looked at him harshly. "I am not your master. I am to escort you back to the castle, where you will be greeting him."

Castiel nodded in understanding and did everything this man said, leaving his old life behind in a quick daze. He was put into a carriage, then promptly locked inside. Castiel didn't understand why this was necessary, but he knew better than to question those above him.

Castiel had heard of castles, but was not prepared for the grand structure before him. It was a hundred times bigger than any building Castiel had seen, which admittedly wasn't that many. Guards watched the outside as night began to fall, sending a brilliant ray of orange to outline the grey bricks. The land was vast, and Castiel wondered if he'd be given the chance to roam it.

The man unlocked Castiel's carriage. "Out," he commanded.

Castiel followed him through the many hallways, luxuriously decorated and occupied with servants. They all paused to watch as he passed them. Finally, he was taken into a bedroom on the second floor, though not as big as one would expect such a wealthy man's to be.

"This will be your bedroom," the man stated. "You will wait here for Master Dean to introduce himself and remain in here until he requires your services. Understood?"

Castiel noddedThe man left without another word, shutting and locking the door behind him. This was not at all what Castiel imagined it to be. He'd been told that he would find his true master, who would love and take care of him. Not shoved in a room and only used when the master pleased. He'd only thought those stories were myths the older angels told to scare the young ones.

He sat on the bed, patiently waiting his master to come. he noticed that the castle was not lit with electricity, but rather torches. It had a very formal and Victorian feel to it, which made Castiel wonder if this was the castle of royalty. Although he was frightened of the harshness that seemed to come from these people, he was excited to find out who exactly they were.

It was an hour later that he heard a rustle at the door. Castiel immediately stood to face it when a man entered, clad in royal uniform. Castiel gasped at the beauty of the man, with a muscular figure that was just right and emerald green eyes that pierces through his pools of blue.

"Master..." Castiel said, sinking to his knees and bowing his head.

Master Dean waited a moment before responding. "Rise."

Castiel did so without hesitation. He watched as Master Dean examined him thoroughly, taking in every inch of Castiel's body. He went behind Castiel, not touching or commenting, until Castiel felt a hand wrap around his neck and Master Dean's body pressed against his own.

"I am your master and that's what you will call me. You're here only to serve my needs when I require it and you will do exactly as I tell you. If you disobey me, there will be punishment."

"Yes... Master." Castiel managed.

"Good," Master Dean praised. "Now remove your clothing."

Castiel wasn't expecting to offer himself so soon, but wasted no time in removing the few clothes he was given. He stood before Master Dean, feeling just as exposed as he had when standing before the thousands of people.

"Fuck," Master Dean said, staring at Castiel's small body. "You really are as pretty as they say."

Castiel smiled, but stopped when a hand fisted his messy hair and pulled his head back. "Now lean over the bed, face down."

Castiel did as he was told, peeking back after a moment to find Master Dean hastily removing his own clothes. He was caught, though, and Master Dean pushed his head into the mattress, pressing his body on Castiel's.

"I thought I told you face down."

"I- I'm sorry, Master Dean."

Master Dean removed himself from Castiel and a jingling of a belt was heard. Castiel turned his head on instinct toward the sound, but found he was caught again when a sharp smack hit him on the arse.

Castiel screamed in pain. He'd been trained in punishments, but had never experienced something so harsh on his skin.

"If you make noise, I'll only do it again," he warned.

Castiel muttered a weak, "Yes, Master Dean," before pushing his face back into the mattress.

Another smack hit him before he could prepare himself for it, causing him to once again scream in pain. More followed, until after the tenth strike, he finally lowered his outcry to an in audible whimper. Master Dean tossed the belt aside and knelt down, placing gentle kisses on the red marks.

His entire demeanor seemed to change into a kind, gentle one. "You did so good, angel. Will you disobey Master again?"

Castiel lifted his head just enough to be heard. "No, Master Dean."

"Good. Now I'd like you to get on your hands and knees up at the headboard."

Castiel did as he was told, spreading his legs so that Master Dean could see all of him.

Another murmur came from Master Dean, but Castiel did not dare look. He faced the intricately designed headboard and waited for further instruction. The bed moved a few moments later, and Castiel yelped as a finger pushed roughly into his arse.

Though angels naturally self-lubricated when aroused, the sting of the intrusion hurt Castiel. He whined as the finger pulled part of the way out, then pushed in again.

"I cannot wait to get my cock inside of your tight little hole," Master Dean said. "God, you look so delicious with those big blue eyes that just beg to be fucked. Well guess what, I'm going to dominate your arse right here and now, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Castiel remained quiet, his thoughts running in circles. Wasn't sex supposed to be the greatest part of having a Master? Why would Castiel not want it? Regardless, Castiel's reluctance only made him tighten more, making it even more painful when a second finger entered.

"That's it, let Master know how it feels to have your pretty arse penetrated for the first time."

Castiel just realized he'd been crying, tears running down his cheeks. "It... It hurts, Master Dean."

He shushed Castiel gingerly. "It's okay, you're with your master. You'll come to enjoy this soon. Hopefully."

That last comment made Castiel shudder. Master Dean's fingers left Castiel, causing another whimper to escape his mouth. He knew what was likely to come next, but was surprised when he was commanded to sit up. He did so, despite the harsh stinging of his wounds.

Castiel got his first look at Master Dean's naked body. It was as muscular as Castiel had expected, strong and powerful enough to hold Castiel and fuck him as long as he wanted. His penis looked just as intimidating, sticking straight out in front of Castiel. He noticed his own beginning to harden at the sight of Master Dean's body.

"Do you enjoy looking at Master's body? Does it make you hard?"

Castiel couldn't peel his eyes from Master Dean's cock as he replied, "Yes, Master Dean. Looking at your body makes my cock hard."

"Such a smart angel," Master Dean said, then moved close to Castiel so that his cock was aligned with Castiel's mouth. Castiel wanted immediately to take it in, to please his master, but he knew better than to act before commanded. Master Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair before fisting the black locks and pulling back.

"Open," he commanded.

Castiel opened his mouth wide, his oh-so-fuckable lips stretching wide for his master. Master Dean pushed forward, only halfway in before pulling out. His eyes fell back into his head as he moaned in the pure ecstasy Castiel's warm, slick mouth gave him. After a moment to take in the feeling, he pushed back in-all the way this time.

Angels naturally didn't have a gag reflex, so it was easier to take Master Dean's persistent and pounding thrusts that followed. He applied the techniques he'd learned-pushing his tongue up against the underside of Master Dean's cock, humming(which may or may not have been partially Castiel moaning in his own ecstasy), kneading Master Dean's balls in his delicate fingers.

Pre come leaked from Master Dean into Castiel's mouth. The angel had never tasted something so sweet and sticky and _right. _It was as though he'd craved the taste of his master's come even though he'd never had the chance to try it before. The angel happily lapped it up and sucked even more out.

Castiel was now fully hard and aching to touch himself, but he kept his hands off, instead focusing on his master. He could feel his master starting to tense, so he worked harder to pleasure him. Instead of releasing himself in Castiel's mouth, Master Dean pulled the angel back by the hair and commanded, "Back on your hands and knees."

Fear filled Castiel, as he knew what was about to happen. If having Master Dean's finger inside of him hurt, how would he be able to take in that large cock?

Castiel didn't have time to ponder over it. Master Dean roughly grabbed Castiel's shoulders for support and thrusted mercilessly into him, then continued to pound the fragile angel at a threatening rate. Castiel tried gripping onto the sheets for support, but he couldn't stop the pained cries that escaped him.

"Not what you thought it'd be?" Master Dean chuckled. "God, you're so tight. I bet you've waited your entire life for this moment, ready to give your master whatever he pleases. Isn't that right, you little cock slut?"

"Yes, Master- _uhn_." Castiel was cut off by a harsh slap. "I crave my master's cock. Want it inside of me. I want to feel my master as he-_oh_- comes and be punished when I've done wrong."

Master Dean began tensing again, his release quickly building inside of him. He let go of Castiel's shoulders and leaned down, wrapping his arms around the angel's tight stomach. With only three more thrusts, Castiel could feel the hot cum shooting inside him. He moaned with his master, savoring the moment by staying quiet and still together.

Master Dean pulled out soon after, not giving the least bit of worry to the angel's sore body. He stood over Castiel and observed as he rolled onto his side and curled into a ball, trying to cover his tear-soaked face with his hands. The excess come began dripping down his thighs and pooled onto the bed.

Master Dean lowered so that his mouth was next to Castiel's ear. "You are mine, angel. Mine to use as I please and do as I please. I suggest you get used to the way things go around here quickly. You will be kept in here except on occasions I require otherwise." He stood back up, dressed himself and walked to the door. Over his shoulder, he added, "I'll have someone come to clean you up. Don't expect it every time."

Castiel mumbled a soft, "Yes, Master Dean," and curled in on himself further, begging the pain to subside. Not only was the physical pain hurting him, but also the emotional separation from his master. The first sexual experience an angel had created a strong bond that was difficult to break, part of which required the affection of the angel's master.

_I will never get that from Master Dean_, Castiel thought. _I will be pained by this estrangement for the rest of my short life._

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! There is more soon to come;) **

**Next chapter: Does Master Dean have a dark secret? How will Castiel handle constantly being used for Master Dean's pleasure? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**

**a) I'm so sorry for the wait! I wasn't quite sure how to approach this chapter.**

**b) I lied. There will be more than 3 chapters. Not sure how many yet, but there is definitely more to come!**

**c) WARNINGS: M/M, slavery, dirty/shameful smut. It may get a bit intense this chapter. **

* * *

"He's breaking you in quick, ain't he?" the caretaker, Ellen, commented in a thick country accent.

The woman observed the bruises and marks on Castiel's body, left from his first encounter with his new master. His backside was the worst, swelling terribly from being struck with a belt. But Castiel hardly cared about the swelling. He was only ashamed that he'd disobeyed his master so soon.

Castiel lowered his head and stepped into the steaming bath that had been drawn for him. "I disobeyed Master Dean. I deserved the punishment I received."

"Oh, so you're a talkin' one. You know, most angels won't say a peep unless their masters ask them a question. And then they only say one word." Ellen began pouring water over his hair and cleaned through it with soap as Castiel sat quiet. How was he to respond to that? "Does Master Dean know you're this smart?"

"I don't believe so," Castiel murmured.

Ellen sighed. "Best you keep it that way. Master Dean didn't spend his money to talk to no one. He's got plenty of people for that. Dumb as rocks, those ones are though. You just keep your mouth shut 'round him and you pretend you're one of them angels that only know three words: yes, no, and master. You got that, boy?"

"Yes ma'am."

"What's your name, anyways?"

"Castiel."

"It's nice to meet you, Castiel. You be good, now."

And with that, Ellen left Castiel to finish his bath on his own. He spent most of the time soaking up the warmth of the water, part of him wishing to be back at the training center and part yearning for Master Dean's attention. He finally did finish washing himself off, though, then left the bathroom.

Ellen had left Castiel's single piece of clothing he was allowed: a ragged-looking tunic that looked similar to a woman's dress. When he put the tunic on, he found the piece only went down to his mid-thigh and would not provide adequate cover of his genitals in many sitting positions if he was not careful. The only other item he wore was his slave collar; a slim, silver ring that fit loosely around his neck, but not enough so that he was able to remove it. The collar was a permanent reminder of what he was-a slave.

Castiel soon went to bed, having nothing to do and no energy to remain awake.

The time spent alone, locked away in his room for the next couple days, gave Castiel plenty of time to think about the events of what had happened. He'd determined two things:

That everything he'd been told the past eighteen years of his life had been a lie. Angels weren't special. Sure, some of them had probably been sold to good masters who did treat them well, but they were still nothing more than a piece of furniture one could use. He'd never before been bothered by the thought of being a mere product, but he thought he was at least worthy of some respect.

2. Castiel needed Master Dean more than he could bother to hate him. The bond had become complete when his master had mated with him, resulting in Castiel's body changing. He felt the need to be with his master strengthen every moment he was away from him and found himself wishing Master Dean would return and penetrate him deeper and harder than before.

Castiel had been warned that masters would not be happy to find their angels pleasing themselves, but he considered breaking this rule as he laid in bed, cock achingly hard and begging for attention. He turned so that he was facing away from the door and let his hand fall underneath the covers. The further his hand travelled down, the warmer his body felt. A moan slipped from his lips as the tips of his fingers lightly brushed his lower abdomen.

He allowed his hand to snake down and wrap around his cock, which he found to be shockingly warm and very sensitive. The simple touch was enough to make him writhe under the bedsheets. When he began stroking himself gently, he nearly lost control. He whimpered and moaned, his master's name slipping from his lips.

"Master... Dean... _Please_..."

A low chuckle came from behind him. "Need some help?"

Castiel immediately let himself go and twisted around, almost violently. His eyes met his master's, who'd been watching intently. Castiel searched for any sign of anger or repulsion. Instead, Master Dean came closer and cornered the angel on the bed. An unmistakable lust filled his eyes.

"Master Dean, I'm sorry. I couldn't help-" Castiel started, but was shushed.

"Do not apologize," Master Dean said. "I'm surprised you made it this long without touching yourself. You're going through your first heat. Do you know what that means?"

"My body is prepared for pregnancy, increasing the sexual hormones inside my body and in those around me. That's what that strange scent is, isn't it?"

Master Dean ran his hands through Castiel's hair and ran his lips along the angel's sensitive neck. "You're right. And you smell absolutely fucking delicious."

Castiel's breathing thickened, his desire audible to his master. Master Dean didn't hesitate any longer. He grabbed Castiel's cock that was showing under his pushed-up tunic and continued stroking Castiel. The angel bucked his hips into his master's hand and threw his arms around Master Dean's strong shoulders.

"Master..." Castiel whined, his body begging for more.

Master Dean just watch the angel as his face twisted into one of pure bliss. He moved himself so that he was in between the angel's legs, giving him a full view of Castiel, despite the clothing.

"You said my name while you were touching yourself. What were you thinking about, angel?"

He wanted to tell the truth. How he'd imagined Master Dean coming in, pulling him into a fierce kiss. He imagined his master's eyes and thought of how beautiful they were when not filled with harshness and anger. How they roamed over Castiel's body like he'd never be able to look at another being again. The two of them grinding and penetrating until they came together, lost in each others' arms.

But masters didn't want smart angels. They wanted beautiful creatures that they could fuck when they pleased.

"I thought of you, Master. I imagined your lips on my body, tracing every curve. _Oh_-" Master Dean had slipped a finger inside Castiel's wet, leaking hole. They locked eyes for a moment and Master Dean's seemed to encourage him to continue. "Your hips pinning mine against the wall. You picked me up and thrusted-_uh_-" (another finger) "you thrusted into me. Pounded me against the wall... _I want you_."

The last part was not a lie, however. Although Master Dean was skillfully pulling at his cock with three fingers deep inside him at this point, his body still craved more. He knew the only way to satisfy the sexual hunger in him would be for his master to have his own cock thrusting inside him, pleasuring the two of them simultaneously.

Master Dean must have understood, or shared the crippling desire himself, because he immediately removed his hands from Castiel and used them to undo his belt and zipper. "Clothes off," he commanded, and Castiel silently obliged.

Master Dean took out his rock-hard cock from his underwear for Castiel to see, not bothering to remove the rest of his clothes. The angel's mouth watered at the sight of his master wanting nothing more than him. He instinctively spread his legs open to give Master Dean more access.

"Look at you," Master Dean said, looking up and down the angel's body. "That gorgeous little hole, already wet enough to let me inside. And that smell..." He leaned in close to Castiel's ass and took in a deep breath through his nose. "I might just fuck you all night long."

Castiel was shaking by this point. His penis was aching from the momentary lack of attention, and he didn't know how much longer he could wait. It wasn't too long, though, as Master Dean grabbed his legs and pushed them over his shoulders. Castiel winced at slight discomfort of this position, but was more than willing to let Master Dean do what he wanted, as long as he was fucked soon.

"Master... Master, please," Castiel begged. "I need to feel you inside me. _Please._"

Master Dean would have chuckled at Castiel's desperation, had he not been intoxicated by the sweet smell swimming through the air. He took his cock in hand and led it to Castiel's opening. The angel whimpered when he felt the head just barely pushing at his hole, and tried to push himself onto it. Master Dean stopped him, though.

"I am in control here. You just be a pretty little angel and take it when I give it to you."

And with that, Master Dean thrusted himself fully into the angel, not stopping when the muscles clenched tightly around him. Castiel bucked his hips as far as he could, having been bent in half, so he could take Master Dean as deep as his his body would allow.

"You're such a gorgeous little angel. Gorgeous face, gorgeous cock. And you're all mine, aren't you?"

"Yes, Master Dean," Castiel said between sharp breaths. "All yours."

In this position, Master Dean's cock was brushing against the angel's prostate. The angel had never known such pleasure and was soon losing control of himself, moaning and thrashing about. Master Dean moaned and thrust in harder, making both angel and master cry out in pleasure.

"Master... So good... Need... _Master_!"

Master Dean must have known that Castiel was about to come, because his hand shot down to the angel's cock. His grip was firm and he pumped down only a couple of times before the angel was releasing himself against his own stomach.

The angel saw stars and seemed to have lost vision for a moment, but was quickly brought back by Master Dean's relentless thrusts. The angel pushed his hands against his master's chest, feeling the smooth skin against tight muscles. His fingers traced the crevices between each one, along each rib, and over each nipple. The touch seemed to have an effect on Master Dean, because he pulled out quickly and stroked himself until he came all over the angel's stomach, still wet with his own release.

The two stayed in the same position for a long minute before Master Dean slowly removed himself from an oversensitive Castiel. He stood and picked up Castiel's tunic from the floor, using it to clean the sticky cum off his body, mumbling "shit" under his breath when he saw that he'd gotten some on his clothes.

"Good job you little slut," Master Dean said, throwing the tunic at a still-resting Castiel. "Think you could mark me, did you? Want everyone to think I belong to you?"

"No Master! I didn't mean to-"

Castiel was silenced with a sharp slap to the face.

"Shut up! _Don't_ let it happen again, or you're really going to be sorry."

Master Dean's words were like getting stabbed in the chest to Castiel. All he'd wanted was to please his master, but only seemed to make him angry. What a strange man he was, with mood swings toward Castiel that ranged from caring and gentle to cruel and enraged. Would he ever come to love the angel?

Master Dean replaced himself in his pants before turning away from Castiel. The angel whimpered, knowing his heat would only flare up again before the night was over, and that his master would not be there to please him. He was on the edge of begging Master Dean to stay, but he knew that would only make him more angry.

Before exiting the door, Master Dean stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Get yourself cleaned up before morning. There's a royal ball coming up soon and you are to be my angel-at-hand. You start your training with Gabriel first thing tomorrow."

Castiel wanted to ask what the training would be for(seeing as he'd had eighteen years of it) and who this Gabriel was, but he didn't have the chance to when Master Dean walked out the door, muttering behind him, "And don't you dare touch yourself."

Castiel did his best to follow Master Dean's orders, but his growing heat caused him to writhe in the sheets for even the smallest bit of friction. He accidentally came once without even having to use his hands and groaned afterwards, knowing he would be punished for not having complied to his master's orders.

When sleep finally washed over Castiel, it was an uncomfortable, restless one. He was very aware of his hard-on throughout the night, begging for more release. But it only seemed like he'd just closed his eyes when he felt someone grab his ankles and pull him down the bed.

"Wha- stop!" the angel protested, but the stranger insisted.

He was lying on his stomach, face pushed into the bed sheets. The rough hands on him felt like Master Dean's, but he couldn't be sure without seeing or hearing him. Though before he had the chance to, those hands were pulling his ass cheeks apart and positioning himself between the angel's legs.

Castiel hadn't produced enough lubrication to take anything inside him, yet the man pushed forward without hesitation. A near-shriek erupted from the angel as his barely-moist, tight hole was penetrated. His instincts took over and he tried to climb up the bed, away from the stranger. But the man was too strong, grabbing the small angel and holding him down.

Castiel eventually surrendered, lying limp against the edge of the bed. He found himself getting wet as the thrusts increased. Pain continued to ripple through him, though, from the harsh start. Small grunts and groans came from behind him, which the angel recognized as Master Dean's.

"Master..." he whispered.

And that was enough to make the man come. He quickly pulled out and shot his come onto Castiel's back. The angel wanted to turn himself over to look into his master's eyes, but the man was already walking out the door.

* * *

"My name is Gabriel and as long as you do what I say, you won't have anything to worry about. Got it?"

Castiel's lip quivered slightly. He'd walked into the Great Hall only minutes ago, overtaken by the luxuries and size of the room. Hundreds of people could have fit in there, and no doubt would at the Ball being thrown at the castle. How different this room would look with its beauty crowded by noise and clutter.

A painting of Master Dean hung high on the wall, above an elongated table that stood high above the others. The artist made sure to accentuate his eyes and muscled figure, but nothing could ever compare to the real thing. Castiel then noticed three more paintings beside it. One had an older couple; the King and Queen, Castiel assumed.

The other two held another man and woman, both of whom appeared to be in their late teenage years, certainly younger than Master Dean. Despite their different genders, they looked almost exactly alike. Their eyes were green like his master's, but their hair and skin was much darker, like the Queen's in the painting. Castiel wondered if he'd ever meet these people.

His attention resumed to the room, where tables and chairs cluttered the edge of the room, enough so that most people could sit and eat if they pleased. Above, dozens of enormous chandeliers filled the ceilings, with even more small lights twinkling like stars above. Castiel loved the stars. He'd only seen them twice.

The angel had been so caught up in the luxuries around him that he was frightened when the man spoke behind him.

"Got it?"

Castiel bowed his head. "Yes sir."

The man chuckled, but not in the dark and mean way Castiel had become accustom to and was expecting. Instead, the man sounded genuinely amused and his eyes held an unspeakable kindness to them. The angel's eyes flickered up curiously to the man and watched as he patted his shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"I'm just fucking with you, kid. The name's Gabriel. You're Castiel, I assume?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes sir."

"Oh, stop it with the 'sir.' Please, call me by my name!"

"Yes s-" The man raised an eyebrow at the angel. "Yes, Gabriel."

The man smiled at Castiel. "Good. You seem to be decent at following directions. That'll come in handy. And you look just as exquisite as they all say."

Castiel mocked a move of his, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't know? You're famous, Castiel. Many pure-blood angels are, seeing as they are rare and in high-demand. You, however, have been the talk of the town for quite a few years now. You've been bred so finely that you're considered the 'perfect angel.' An angel fit for a king."

The angel gasped. "Master Dean is king?"

It was clear that Master Dean was of high royal status, but Castiel hadn't imagined he'd be the angel of the high king. He certainly didn't feel famous, having been locked away his entire life and now receiving harsh treatment.

But before the angel could be too surprised, Gabriel corrected him. "Not yet, but I suspect he'll be crowned within the next few years. That is, if he gets his shit together."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"Look here," Gabriel explained, walking toward the paintings. "This is the royal family. King John, Queen Marry, and the twins Prince Samuel and Princess Ruby. They were a happy family, a strange thing for a group burdened by the weight of leadership. That all changed when Prince Dean was just a boy and Prince Samuel only a baby. The Queen was in the west wing of the castle when a fire erupted and took her life."

"Tragic," Castiel commented.

Gabriel nodded. "Tragic indeed. That was not the end of the family's misfortune, however. Five years ago, the castle was invaded by spies of the southern kingdoms. The twins, Prince Samuel and Princess Ruby, were killed in the battle. Prince Dean had been fighting off the invaders so the younger two could slip out the back. Unfortunately, there were men ready to attack where they exited.

"But the story doesn't end there. One more person close to Prince Dean died in that battle. His wife."

"Wife?"

"Yep. They'd been married for nearly a year when the south attacked. He loved her, more than anything. She brought the grace and beauty to the kingdom. Princess Anna, she was called. She would have made a great queen."

Castiel stood in silence until Gabriel continued. "The point is that Prince Dean has known little but tragedy since he was a child. He changed when he lost his wife and siblings. The King is doing his best to run the kingdom, but he is aging quickly and his time is soon to come. The Prince doesn't appear to be ready to take on the responsibilities of the throne."

Castiel had nothing to say to the shocking discovery, so he allowed Gabriel to begin the lesson.

Gabriel was kind and patient toward Castiel, to which the angel was grateful. Few others had extended any courtesy to the angel. Training with the man felt similar to when he was back at his old home, although what he was being trained for was certainly different. Previously, he'd been taught how to act toward one person: his master. Now, he had to learn how to appropriately act in front of hundreds.

"If there's one thing you need to remember, it's to keep your head down. You are a submissive, and you have to show you understand that. So," Gabriel said, pulling Castiel's chin down, "remember to keep your chin at no more than a forty-five degree angle. Any higher than that would suggest that you think you are equal to the humans."

Castiel wanted to be angry at Gabriel for speaking of him so low, but he only seemed to be trying to help. It wasn't the man's fault that angels had such a low status in this kingdom or that Castiel was raised to believe he was equal to everyone else.

Their training ended after a long few hours, and Castiel had learned plenty about where he stood in the social ladder. He thought that would be all, but Gabriel had sent him to his room after telling the angel that their next session would be at the same time in two days time. So Castiel returned to his prison cell of a room, his body aching for release once again, now that he was not distracted by training.

But as the angel attempted sleep once again, his mind couldn't help but wander to his master's devastating past. Who was this man, truly?

* * *

**Author's notes:  
****I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the review if you'd like! Also, thank you all for the support! It means a lot!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I have some apologizing to do. I've been neglecting you all, to which I apologize greatly. Things haven't been going great in my life, which has thrown me off a lot and really just made me not want to do anything at all. But I've been writing a lot these past few days and I finally came up with the next chapter! I made it extra long and drama-filled just for you all! Another note: there was some confusion in the last chapter about the man who came in and had sex with Castiel. It was Dean, but Cas didn't know at first, which was why he was frightened. Okay, go read!**

**Also, a familiar figure comes back;)**

**Warnings: M/M smut, slavery, rape-situation, emotion crushing, etc.**

* * *

Castiel stood mindlessly as he was prepped for the evening's festivities. He'd been bathed, groomed(his naturally unruly black hair would not be presentable for the court), and was now being dressed in a specially-made garment for his status as an angel slave. His usual tan tunic was traded for a deep blue one, which would match Master Dean's uniforms he often wore. It was decorated with shining jewels that Castiel never thought he'd have the pleasure of wearing himself.

Gabriel came in for a last-minute check on the angel. He smiled when he saw the preparations seemed to be going well. Before speaking to Castiel, he ordered the servant tending to the angel to work faster- there was only an hour before the guests would begin to arrive and Castiel would need to take his place by his master's side. His stomach fluttered nervously.

"We've had three full weeks to work on this, Castiel. As long as you remember what I've told you, you'll be fine," Gabriel assured. "All those rich bitches will be wanting to take you home themselves."

Castiel nodded, though the last comment didn't help. He didn't like anyone but his master touching him, and he certainly didn't want to go home with anyone else. What if Master Dean had planned to get rid of him? The angel vowed to be perfect that night so his master would not give him away.

Master Dean was busy elsewhere when the servants finish with Castiel. He was to find his master downstairs and assist him with whatever he needed. The angel wandered around the unfamiliar hallways, hoping Master Dean would be in one. As the minutes passed, he grew worried that he was in the wrong place, that he would be punished for his actions.

It was a moment before the angel felt he'd break down that he heard Master Dean's voice in his ear.

"Hello, pet."

Castiel turned to find his master smiling at him, clad in a formal, blue war uniform, decorated with medals of different shapes and colors. Castiel had known Master Dean was a veteran of war, but he didn't know the man was a hero. The way he acted behind the walls of Castiel's room, no one would ever guess he was more than an animal.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Master Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. "Yes, Master. I will be perfect tonight, I promise."

Dean stroked the angel's check, causing a purr to slip from Castiel. "I know you will. And if you're as good as you say, you'll be getting a reward tonight."

Castiel's head spun at the thought of being rewarded by his master. Pleasing him was more than enough. But the sound of doors entering and people chatting caused the two to break apart and look toward the doors. Dean took a step away. "Shall we?"

Castiel fell into his place quietly, behind his master's left shoulder, and followed him to greet the guests. Master Dean's persona completely changed when he was around other people-he suddenly became gracious and cheerful. A mask, no doubt. No one who'd lost so much could be so happy, Castiel thought. But he could not truly know. He was no human.

The woman his master spoke to hardly glanced at Castiel and thanked Master Dean for inviting her to the ball. The woman was very attractive, with curled, blonde hair that flowed past a seductively low-cut dress. Castiel experienced his first twinge of jealously, but said nothing as they continued.

The evening continued in the same fashion; Castiel stood quietly as his master and the man he soon discovered was the King greeted people that arrived. He would occasionally smile and nod politely when others acknowledged him, mostly to comment on what a beautiful and well-behaved angel he was. Master Dean would thank them and quickly turn the conversation elsewhere.

The crowd was then lead into the Great Hall, where most of Castiel's training had taken place. He would first accompany his master as the feast of the night began. Castiel would not eat, of course. He would be allowed leftovers once the event was over. But for now, he was to sit on his knees, to the left of his master's feet.

Since Master Dean sat at the table of the royal family, elevated of a platform, Castiel had a perfect view of the people below. As the guests feasted at various tables set across the floor, a small clearing allowed a team of acrobats to provide the entertainment. They spun and flipped astonishingly to a loud soundtrack of applause. Even Master Dean appeared fascinated by the act.

Castiel had never seen anything so incredible. He'd been sheltered from anything that wouldn't help him become the perfect angel, and watching these sorts of performances certainly didn't fit into that. Seeing these people with bodies that appeared normal do these abnormal tricks made Castiel's mind wander and dream for perhaps the first time ever. It made him think of what he could do if angels were still born with wings.

He felt a hand ruffle his hair while he was absorbed in the show, which seemed to be coming to a close as the people finished their plates. Castiel looked up to see Master Dean looking down at him with an amused grin. He leaned down and whispered, "Why don't you go to the kitchen and help yourself to some food."

Castiel hadn't noticed his stomach was growling viciously. He hadn't eaten yet this day, his nerves causing his appetite to vanish. But now that his fear had disappeared, it was like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Thank you, Master Dean," Castiel said, before slowly getting up. He bowed low to his master before turning away and promptly leaving the room.

Castiel wandered around the castle, looking for the kitchen. He'd never actually been shown where the room was, but Gabriel had pointed out the general direction.

"There you are!" a disturbingly familiar voice rang.

Castiel spun around in the small hallway to find a figure walking toward him. He was a tall man with a shining, bald head. His grin was lopsided and menacing, one that Castiel had seen only a few times before. His heart sped up as the man came closer, but Castiel knew he was to treat the guests graciously and do as they asked. So, he waited.

"Zachariah."

The man smiled. "There you are, Castiel. It's nice to know you're doing well in the castle of the royal family. To be honest, I'm surprised you've made it this long. Prince Dean doesn't exactly have a great record with angels."

"Can I help you?" Castiel asked with a gruff voice.

His smile was unrelenting. "Yes, actually. I brought a gift for the prince and I believe I put it in one of these rooms. Would you be a dear and fetch it for me?"

Something about the situation seemed off, but he could not refuse a command from a guest. So, the angel opened the door Zachariah had gestured to and looked inside. It was a storage room, filled with old furniture and items stacked along the walls. Castiel could barely walk through the clutter.

"I don't see any-"

The angel was cut off by a large hand pressed over his mouth. The heat of Zachariah's body pressed against him, and Castiel could feel the erect member digging into his back.

Castiel began to panic. He immediately recognized Zachariah's intentions, but did not wish to fulfill them. If Zachariah had his way, Castiel would not be pure. He would be unwanted, both by the world and his beloved Master. The angel bit and scratched and kicked, but he was not strong enough to defend himself. Angels were created to be submissive, not aggressive.

"I've wanted to corrupt your little ass the first time I laid eyes on you. Of course, I'd have preferred to take you when you were younger, smaller, but I suppose this will do." Zachariah pulled the angel's tunic up to reveal the thin briefs he was allowed for the occasion. The man took notice. "Master doesn't want you showing off the goods, I see. Possessive."

He pushed Castiel roughly against the wall and used the angel's moment of disorientation to remove the briefs. When his mind was back in order, Castiel continued his struggle, but to no avail. The man was running his hands along his silky, smooth angel skin, greedily taking in what wasn't his.

"Dean!" Castiel shrieked. "Deaaaaan!'"

The angel began sobbing as Zachariah undid the belt and zipper to his pants. It only took one arm to hold the fragile angel against the wall, which made the process easier for the larger man. He tried to hush Castiel, but the angel still cried for help as loud as his lungs would allow.

"Shut up, you little slut. Just let daddy take care of you."

Castiel jumped as he felt the man's cock brush against the crease of his ass. "Please-please stop. Dean!"

Just as the man slid the angel's cheeks apart, the door to the right burst open. Two guards, each holding rifles, were the first to enter, followed by Master Dean. One of the guards ran over and shoved the rear of the gun into Zachariah's face, causing him to back off the angel.

Master Dean ran over and grabbed Zachariah by the shirt. "How dare you fucking_ touch_ my angel," he spat, then punched him with his free hand. "He's _mine."_

Castiel slid down and curled into a ball as he watched Dean repeatedly threaten and hit Zachariah. He was relieved that he wasn't penetrated, that his master had saved him in time, but he could not shake off the terror he felt.

When Zachariah was practically unconscious, Master Dean ordered the guards to remove him from the castle. He walked over to Castiel and examined his body for any wounds.

"Calm down, that fucker isn't going to come near you again."

The angel only curled into Master Dean's chest and cried quietly into it. To Castiel's surprise, he wrapped his arms around the angel and comforted him.

"Master, I'm so sorry," Castiel choked out.

Dean ran through his hair. "It's not your fault. I should have known better than to let that sick freak in my castle. I'd heard the rumors about him, but I figure I owed him a favor since he gave me you." His breath caught in his throat. He'd said something he hadn't meant to.

He smiled at Castiel. "I'll have one of the guards take you to your room. I'll be up once the guests have left. If they ever do."

Castiel nodded. "Yes, Master."

Castiel did as he was told, though he craved the touch of his master. The guard silently led him to the room, then shut Castiel in once the angel had sat on the bed. He knew it would be long before his master would return to him and he would surely be too restless to sleep, so he drew a bath instead. He wanted to wash off any impurities Zachariah had left on him before Master Dean saw him again.

As he soaked, Castiel thought about the past few weeks. Many things seemed to have changed in the short amount of time. Master Dean didn't act so hostile toward Castiel anymore, and rarely ever hurt him(only when the he'd done bad, the angel thought). However, Master Dean seemed to have a new hesitation toward the angel that Castiel couldn't figure out.

When the time came in which Master Dean returned to Castiel's room, the angel was curled up on the bed and crying quietly to himself. He hadn't meant for his master to find him like this, but he had waited for hours and couldn't contain his emotions any longer. He shot up to his feet and attempted to fix himself at the sound of the door. He was wearing his old tunic again. He didn't deserve to wear the beautiful garment.

"Master." He turned around to face him. "I apologize for what happened earlier and accept any punishment you deem appropriate."

Deans shut the door and stepped inside. "Sit," he commanded, his tone unreadable.

Castiel did as he was told, sitting on the side of the bed nearest the door.

"You cried my name, when you were attacked."

The angel nodded. "You are my master. I only want you. I want to be pure for you."

He nodded. "Did he penetrate you at all?"

"No, Master Dean! I swear it!" Master Dean nodded, but did not continue. The angel boldly asked, "Master, how did you know I was calling you? Surely you couldn't have heard from the Grand Hall."

Master Dean seemed to be taken aback by this question. Or rather, he was hoping this question wouldn't arise. He paced about the room, watching Castiel through the corner of his eyes, not saying a word. The angel shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what his unpredictable master would do next.

"You're well spoken, angel," he commented.

Castiel cringed. The words of Ellen rang through his head. He wasn't supposed to appear smart. A smart angel was a dangerous angel. He replied simply, "Thank you, Master."

Master Dean walked to Castiel and kneeled, so that he was face-to-face with the angel.

"Would you like to know your reward?" he asked.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "Reward? Master, I don't deserve- Not after what happened-"

"Hey," Master Dean stopped him. "What happened down there was not your fault. I shouldn't have left you alone, looking so... tempting. Besides, I think I'm the one who gets to decide if you're rewarded or not."

"Of course, Master Dean."

Master Dean brushed his hand over Castiel's cheek, then moved down to stroke his wrists. "You've been doing well arriving to your training on time, then promptly back to the room. You've proven to me that you are trustworthy and loyal. Therefore, I'm giving you the freedom to roam the castle as you please, just as long as you return to your room in the evenings and night time."

Castiel gasped. "Master! I don't feel worthy of such a reward. But I trust my master's judgement. Thank you."

Master Dean smiled. "Just make sure you stay inside the castle and out of the way when people are working. Now for the second part of the reward," he moved lower, his eyes locked with Castiel's as he pushed up the bottom of the tunic.

"Ah!" the angel cried as Master Dean leaned in and flicked his tongue against his unsuspecting cock.

Castiel was so used to pleasing his master instead of the other way around that he could only watch in surprise as the beautiful man before him explored the angel's body. Master Dean was clearly inexperienced at the task, but the angel didn't mind one bit. He gasped and twitched at the feeling of his master's lips slowly taking in his quickly hardening cock.

The angel tried his best to control his body motions, but he still writhed and curled. Master Dean used his strong hands to hold Castiel's hips in place so that he could not choke him. He increased his speed, sucking greedily while doing so. His green eyes shifted from the cock up to Castiel, who was too lost in the sensation to notice.

The angel completely forgot everything he'd been taught in his eighteen years of training and grabbed a hold of Master Dean's hair. He begged and pleaded for the man not to stop, and a few profanities he'd learned from his master even slipped out. He thrashed harder as he felt himself getting close to climax.

"Master- I'm going to- I'm going to come- Dean!" he cried out as he came in his master's mouth. The man seemed determined to milk the angel throughout his orgasm and swallowed as much of the sticky liquid as he could. The angel sighed and loosened his grip on Master Dean after realizing it was out of line to touch him in such a manner.

Master Dean pulled off and wiped the remaining liquid from his mouth on the bed sheet. He looked up at Castiel, who peered down at him as though he was a god. The two stayed like that, staring and observing, as Master Dean slowly rose to face Castiel once again. Castiel recognized a beauty in his master that he'd never noticed before; how his eyes glistened like fire behind emeralds in the light, how the tiny freckles of his face stuck out, how his lips pouted like a young boy's.

Master Dean wasn't just attractive. He was beautiful.

Castiel wanted to say something, anything, but he was cut off by the soft touch of his master's lips against his own. He froze at the unfamiliar touch, as he and his master had never truly kissed before, but soon relaxed into his master's delicate touch. The angel wished for this moment to never end, but this new step might have meant a closer relationship to his master. That would be enough for Castiel.

But before the angel could hope for too long, Master Dean broke away. His eyes bore into Castiel's, but this time he looked afraid. "Shit," he mumbled, turning away.

Castiel wondered what could have possibly been wrong, but then felt the slightest change inside him that he didn't recognize before. It suddenly all made sense. He now knew why Master Dean had been acting strangely toward the angel and now feared how the man would react now that he seemed to have discovered it too.

"Master Dean-" Castiel started, but he was already out the door.

The angel sat in thought, wondering how the man could have left after such a life-changing realization.

**Castiel wasn't just bonded to his master, but was also the one true mate to the human.**

* * *

**I was seriously considering leaving this as a cliffhanger(I guess it is a little), but I thought I should be nice. I promise that I'll start the next chapter as soon as possible! Thank you all for sticking with me:)**


End file.
